


Horny!Portgas D. Ace x Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Could you do a scenario of the Law, Sabo and Ace being walked in on while yanking the snake.. if ya know what I mean? And their s/o walking in and helping out *wiggles eyebrows* You’re awesome love ya❤️❤️]





	Horny!Portgas D. Ace x Reader

“C’mon, c’mon!” he grunted, impatient. His wrist started to hurt like mad, but he had to ignore it for the sake of cumming as soon as possible, preferably before someone catches him. 

And it would be a rather unfortunate turn of events. 

The room he found himself in was dark and as tiny as it could get. Although it was hot, stuffy, filled with heavy bags of flour and practically uninhabitable, Ace definitely liked it in the pantry; the courtesy of his annoyingly persistent erection being hidden from prying eyes - which let him take care of the problem himself. 

His black suit kept restricting his movements and the red tie clutched far too tight around his neck, only spurring the droplets of sweat to form on his face. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe, the unpleasant fact acting as yet another factor that convinced him to pick up the pace of his pumps. 

“Shit,” he gasped, throwing his head back, his upper body shaking from the movements of his whole arm. “Shit, shit,  _shit_.” 

His climax was almost there - but not yet within reach. Ace grunted again, this time from sheer frustration. At this rate, he’ll get to leave the room somewhere over the course of a decade or a millenium. Or at least that’s how it seemed from his perspective. 

Eventually, the pain in his wrist became unbearable, to the point where he could do nothing more than just sneer in resignation and rest his sweaty forehead against the wall in front, his breathing ragged and irregular, his hard cock in one hand. 

“Have you guys seen Ace?” 

A muffled question emerged from behind the door and the man immediately straightened up. His partner would surely want to help when he was in such a dire need, wouldn’t they? 

He carefully opened the door, peeking through the narrow gap. There they were, tauntingly standing close enough for him to reach. 

“Hey,” he whisper-yelled, almost smashing his face into the door gap. “Hey, (Name), you busy?”

Only when he started speaking did they manage to notice him. Ace would have regretted not capturing the horrified look of surprise on their face that appeared upon seeing him, but he had more  _urgent_ matters to worry about. 

“Ace? What the hell is-”

The words were cut off from their mouth when he suddenly pulled them inside the pantry. Afterwards, when the situation was conjured up in his brain, he wondered how it was possible that his lover hadn’t been scarred for life - after all, having a man in a crumpled tuxedo randomly dragging you into a stuffy, completely dark room in the middle of a party certainly wasn’t something you’d experience everyday. 

“Listen, the situation’s bad-” he murmured conspiratorially while closing the door behind him. “-but my dick is hard and I really need to cum.” 

There was a moment of silence, during which Ace wondered whether or not he’s taken it too far. Since he couldn’t see anything in the dark, he had no choice but to awkwardly stare into where he assumed his lover currently stood. 

“What?” The accusing tone in their voice somehow caused a spike of excitement to run down his still-hard member. “Ace, for God’s sake, are you completely out of your mind? It’s your father’s birthday!” 

“Yes, I am aware of the fact. Try telling it to my fella down here. And also, if you could kindly restrain from mentioning my father while I hold my cock-” 

“You’re such a fool,” they whispered, searching for his chest in the dark. Eventually they found it and, clutching the drapes of his suit, pulled him into a quick kiss. “Don’t mess up my hair.” 

Ace grinned, excitement flaring up his whole face as he shifted to move closer to them. Immediately, he tripped over a bag of flour on the floor and stumbled into his lover, making them yelp in surprise. 

“Sorry, baby,” he breathed, holding onto one of the shelves. “I really wanna get out of here.” 

“I wouldn’t have guessed that one.” 

He could already feel the heat radiating off of their body and the salty sweat on their neck as he sent a trail of kisses along it, just to get them into the mood. And when they eventually sank to their knees and grasped his erection, he could only pray that no one on the damn ship will hear his moans. 

“ _Oh_ ~” The first indication of pleasure ringed in the small space when they took him in their mouth. His hand clenched on the shelf even more as he restrained himself from tangling his fingers in their hair, which he usually did during such  _situations_. “Fuck, yes, baby. Keep going like this, I’m gonna cum soon.” 

The deliciously cold feeling of bliss took over his lower body, making his thighs tremble and hips snap forward without a warning, the darkness only strengthening all of the senses besides sight. 

Their tongue rolled over his shaft and he knew it was the final trigger he needed to finally climax - his eyes closing shut and mouth rolling open in a silent groan. 

“ _Baby_!” he gasped after a short while, pushing his cock further into their mouth to ensure their swallow every last bit of his cum. “Oh, baby, you’re so good~” 

The slicky sound could be heard when they licked their lips clean and stood up, careful not to stumble in the dark. 

“Can we get back to the party now? I need a drink.” 


End file.
